


All Over Again

by stephanericher



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: But this is enough like that moment when Wei gets it when Tatsuya slaps his back, already smiling at him like he does when he’s on that same wavelength and looking like he’s about to touch Tatsuya’s cheek, middle of a game and a court or no.





	All Over Again

It’s the second quarter and Wei’s sank seven shots in a row, three from beyond the arc, starting with the first he’d taken barely half a minute in, their first possession when Tatsuya had almost forgotten for a second that he was back on the wing. Not too late to get the ball and be open, to make like he was going to shoot and not even bother to fake, send a pass straight to Wei, open on the other side, the sense of déjà vu uncomfortable for half a second before settling inside him like Wei’s hands on the shells of his ears when he’s just come in from the snow and Wei’s managed to stay inside all day, shockingly warm. It was only a year and a quarter ago; they’d barely known each other; Wei’s face had been edged in suspicion and Tatsuya’s a careful mask of just friendly enough, the first time Tatsuya had spent more than a few moments thinking about something other than going home or about Taiga.

It had just been basketball, the satisfaction of a connecting pass, the sight of Wei, gangly limbs (much more fleshed out now, always an asset) rising into form, the extra time from the distance not mattering because he’s cleared the defender, the ball sure and steady off his fingers, the awkward-looking way he’d landed and the familiar swish of the ball through the net that had loosened something inside Tatsuya, only slightly, as if from knocking into it.

It’s not exactly like now; it’s against a real team and they, Yosen, are a team, not a group of people Tatsuya’s disrupting. He and Wei are captain and vice; neither of them can really say he’s a wing with a straight face, considering where they’ve spent most of the year playing. They don’t fall back into this just because they’re dating, just because they’re stronger players, just because there’s some sort of natural positioning pulling them back even when they’ve trained to go against that. It’s maybe a little bit of those, a little bit of muscle memory, a little bit of the way positions in basketballs can be nebulous, flowing into one another and mixing, driving and shooting and stealing and throwing the set plays over the side without bothering to watch them float down against the resistance in the air.

But this is enough like that moment when Wei gets it when Tatsuya slaps his back, already smiling at him like he does when he’s on that same wavelength and looking like he’s about to touch Tatsuya’s cheek, middle of a game and a court or no. Except it is, and they have a game to win, a lead to build higher, a Winter Cup seed at their fingertips. Wei’s focused enough on that, though, and Tatsuya’s focused enough on the game to keep tallying. He gets in a long two, and their center gets a couple of frees and a layup, but other than that it’s all Wei, and he’s not missing any. Three, then four, and it stretches to seven and the opposing coach is starting to realize, and Araki never hadn’t realized. Tatsuya can see it on her face.

They’re all over Wei in the third, trying to foul him and psych him out by getting him to blow a shot when they’re slapping at him and at the ball, except he’s dishing the ball out. They’ve all forgotten that he’s not really a shooter, not even really a three and d kind of a guy, defense and pressure and size (if someone was the face of Yosen basketball, it would have to be him). Wei doesn’t have to get a good look to pass to Tatsuya right where he’s open, and it’s the perfect angle for Tatsuya to do a little better than his usual best (it’s not often, especially with Atsushi injured, that he’s not the one being swarmed—not that he minds being the focus of that kind of attention, the strongest link they’re trying to break and shut down).

Wei can’t keep this up forever, and halfway through the third he misses a shot from the corner. It lands out of bounds after a scramble under the net, and Tatsuya gives Wei a fist-bump anyway.

“I don’t need a consolation,” Wei grumbles, but he meets Tatsuya’s knuckles with his own still.

The game ends in Yosen’s favor, as expected but hardly a foregone conclusion, and if Tatsuya’s thinking about Wei shooting a long jumper over two guys trying to defend him while pretending to memorize math flash cards on the bus back home, there are worse daydreams to have.

“I know you don’t know those formulas,” says Wei.

“Doubting my intellect?” Tatsuya says, flipping over a derivative and placing it at the back of the stack.

Wei snorts, yawning and stretching just so he can fake-casually drape his arm around Tatsuya’s shoulders. He still smells a little like sweat, a lot like locker room soap and deodorant, and Tatsuya leans in.

“Fuck,” Wei says, just loud enough for Tatsuya to hear. “When are we getting back?”

Tatsuya smiles and stuffs the flash cards into his pocket. The sky outside is dark; the highway is sparsely dotted with other cars, headlights from the other side a bright enough contrast to make Tatsuya want to look away.

“You know how good you did, right?” Tatsuya says.

“Yeah,” says Wei, “but it’s nice to hear it from you.”

“As—”

“Everything.”

Wei pulls Tatsuya into bed with him before he can finish getting undressed, his feet already growing cold in the open air. He falls asleep thinking about connecting passes, about Wei’s arm warm and solid around his waist, the small smile Wei had let himself get after the sixth in a row, the feel of the ball under his fingertips and how passing to Wei seems to connect better. It’s probably all in his head, but it’s not like that’s necessarily a bad thing, especially when it’s in Wei’s head, too.

**Author's Note:**

> happy 11/4 liuhimu! 
> 
> the bright(?) side to mura getting injured is that yosen gets to be just liuhimu's team for a bit.


End file.
